It All Comes Down To This
by PikaSixJoy
Summary: It's the night of WrestleMania and Randy Orton is about to face Jack Swagger for the World Heavyweight title, but will Mikaela finally be able to tell him what's truly been in her heart for the past two and a half years? What will Randy tell her? One Shot.


**AN: Heya guys, PikSixJoy here. It's been a while. So the last few weeks have been really busy, bt I'm off of uni for the summer for the next 5 months. So I'll definitely updating then. So, this is a Orton one-shot for a great friend of mine, Mikaela. I hope she loves it and I hope you do too. If you guys ever want me to write you a one-short or a story. **

**Feel free to PM me. **

**So here it is guys. **

**Enjoy!**

"_Do you have any idea what you've done?", Randy Orton snapped as he burst through the door to his dressing room._

"_Randy", Mikaela pleaded as she came through the door. _

_Randy sighed and began to pace the room. He was far too angry to talk right now. Mikaela watched as Randy paced back and forth across the room, his veins pulsing through his arms as he continued. A clear sign he was angry. The silence that passed between them was horrible. Mikaela couldn't take it. She wasn't sure what to do. Everything was her fault. The very reason that Randy was angry was because of her. _

"_Randy, I'm sorry", Mikaela started, "I never meant for that to happ-"_

"_But it did, Mikaela! It did and there's nothing that can change that!", he shouted._

_Mikaela went to reach out towards him but Randy whipped his hand around and whacked it into a vase that was sitting on top of one of the cupboards in the room. Randy hissed as the pain began to soar through his hand and up his arm. _

"_Hold on, let me get-"_

"_NO!", Randy interrupted, "You've already done enough damage"_

_And it was true, she had. After all, it was Mikaela's fault that Randy was now fuming. Mikaela watched as Randy headed towards the door which opened out into the car park. She couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could say. _

"_Randy, wait!"_

_Mikaela ran out of the door and frowned as she came into the corridor. She turned left and headed down the corridor , running as fast as her feet could carry her. But no matter how fast she ran, the corridor she was running down didn't seem to be getting any smaller. The quicker she ran, the longer the corridor got. The faster she ran, the longer it got. Mikaela stopped and tried to regain her breath. She looked to her left and frowned. The door in front of her was to the dressing room that she just came out of. _

"_What the…?"_

_Reaching out with her hand, Mikaela's hand slide around the cold door handle, she walked through the door only to be brought out to the car park. Her gaze spotting on a figure a few metres away from her crossing the car park. It took her a few minutes, but Mikaela realised that the figure was Randy. She went to call him but her voice was overpowered by the screeching sound of a vehicle hurtling towards Randy._

"_RANDY!"_

* * *

Mikaela's eyes shot open and she gasped. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel it against her chest. She closed her eyes and regained her composure. She took the time to re-familiarise herself with her surroundings, which she didn't take very long to do so. The large sign facing her that was stuck on the wall already told her where she was. WrestleMania. The grandest stage of them all. The granddaddy of the year. The crowd were screaming at the tops of their voices as music began to play throughout the arena. It was impossible to tell exactly what it was because the WWE Universe was so loud. And she liked it that way. The small mystery that was surrounding whatever lay past the stage curtain. But then it dawned on her, she was going to have to go out there with them. She was going to have to go out there and walk down that ramp in front of the entire world. Mikaela began to shake as the realisation hit her. She wasn't prepared for this. She had only been travelling with the WWE for 3 weeks, despite working for the company for almost three years. Right now she was the most scared she'd ever been in her life. And it wasn't because she was going to be walking out in front 80,000+ people. It was because she was going to be doing so with a man, she had been in love with for the past 2 and a half years. The same man who was going to be facing Jack Swagger for the World Heavyweight championship. Mikaela turned to her left and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her favourite dress, short, light and blue and of course, thanks to her closest friend AJ Lee, black converses to match. Heels just weren't really her forte. Plus, she wasn't there to be looked at, she was going out there to support and run if she needed to. There was no way she was going to wear heels and attempt to walk down that extremely long ramp in them. Mikaela sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. This was it.

"Are you ready?", AJ's voice squeaked from behind her.

Mikaela turned only to be greeted with AJ's arms throwing themselves around her.

"Nice to see you too, AJ", Mikaela struggled to say as AJ almost squeezed her to death.

"You didn't answer my question", AJ moaned, "Are. You. Ready?"

Mikaela laughed as AJ tried her best to sound like the company's COO, Triple H. It made her laugh and was just what she needed to taker her mind off of what she was thinking right now.

"Well, I can't stay for long, I have to go back to Punk. We'll talk later, okay?"

Mikaela nodded and shook her head as AJ skipped off down the corridor and presumably to Punk's dressing room. She turned towards the stage curtain and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. As she did so, someone's hand had taken hold of hers. Her eyes flew open immediately, she knew exactly whose hand it was. But why he had taken hold of hers, bewildered her.

"Relax", Randy said to her softly, "It's going to be fine"

Mikaela looked at him and nodded, but she didn't believe. She couldn't. Jack was out there waiting for them. Waiting to beat the heck out of Randy as payback for her standing up to him a few weeks ago.

"Well, here we go", Randy said, letting go of her hand as his music hit.

The two of them walked out together and headed down towards the ring. Her gaze didn't leave Randy as he entered the ring and waited for the bell to ring. The sound of which made her jump. The two men came together and instantly began punching each other in any way they could. Swagger gained the upper hand by slamming Orton in his gut and launched him into one of the turnbuckles. Randy hit it chest first and fell straight back onto the mat. The groaning as the impact bounced off the arena walls. Mikaela's mouth was so dry she couldn't speak, she wasn't sure if she should. The match continued in Swagger's favour, coming to a point where he almost had Randy tap to the Ankle lock. Thankfully, Swagger hadn't realised that Randy was inches away from the bottom rope and he grabbed hold of it instantly. Suddenly, Jack picked up Randy and dropped him, Jack's knee connecting with Randy's gut. Mikaela gasped as she knew that if Jack pinned him, the match was over. She went to take a step towards the ring, but suddenly froze. Jack was looking right at her, and had slipped out of the ring. She matched every step he took forward with one step backwards. The smile Jack had on his face sent chills down her spine. She'd had punched it off his jaw by now, but it was a single's match and she couldn't risk Randy getting disqualified. After all, that was what her nightmare was about earlier. Jack shook his head and slipped back into the ring, suddenly Randy jumped up and hit an RKO out of nowhere. Just like that, the match was over. The bell was ring three seconds later and 'Voices' was being played through the arena. Mikaela smiled and slipped into the ring, watching him as he jumped up onto the turnbuckle to raise the World Heavyweight title.

"Here is your winner and the new World Heavyweight champion, Randy Orton!"

The crowd were going wild, drowning out his entrance theme, they could just about hear it. As Mikaela threw her arms around him, Randy kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before. He'd been waiting to do so for so long. The shock hit her like a ton of bricks and her eyes widened. It caused her to do the first instinctive thing and that was push him from her. Their eyes met and she instantly began searching for doubt in his eyes.

"Kaela", was all he said.

And that did it. The sound of his voice and the nickname he had for her did it. Mikaela threw her arms back around him and crashed her lips onto his. The sound of him moaning as she bit his bottom lip made her realise that she should have done this long ago. Randy slowly eased his tongue into her mouth and they met each other's demand with a longing passion that they both had been holding for far too long. Randy felt Mikaela start to break from him, he pulled her back towards him and tightened his grip around her. He didn't care that the entire world was watching. He couldn't give a damn. Because he had the woman he had been in love with for the past 2 and half years in his arms. The woman who had helped him through what was one of the worst break-ups in his life.

"Come on", Randy smiled, leading her out of the ring and up the ramp.

"Where are you taking me?", she asked, confused.

Randy didn't reply but just kept walking down the corridor, World Heavyweight title in one hand, Mikaela's hand in the other.

"Randy, where are you taking me?", she repeated, as they headed down another corridor.

As they stopped in front of Randy's dressing room, The Viper turned around.

"I need you to close your eyes", he said softly.

Mikaela tilted her head and frowned. What was he hiding in there?

"Why do you want me to do that?", she asked.

"Just close your eyes", he smiled, running his hand over her eyelids, "And keep them closed"

Randy opened the door and lead Mikaela into the room. He lead her forward a few steps and then he let go of her hand. Only to re-take it a few seconds later.

"You can open your eyes now", he told her.

Mikaela followed Randy's instruction and gasped. Lying in his hand was a small box with an Aquamarine necklace. It was the one necklace that she had always wanted and now she had it.

"I want to thank you for being the one who pulled me through what happened with Summer. If not for you, Kaela, I don't what I'd have done"

Her hand swept up her Blonde hair as she pivoted and pulled it to the side, so it meant he could fasten it around her neck.

As she turned back around, she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Kaela?", Randy whispered as they broke apart.

Mikaela looked at him, her eyes glistening in the light. Neither of them said anything because there was no point. Randy took hold of the zip on the side of Mikaela's dress and within seconds that dress of hers was halfway across the room. Their lips met in haste and they touch of each other's bare skin only fuelled that passion they had for each other. Randy lifted him up and she wrapped her legs around him. They span and fell onto the sofa and down onto the floor so quickly, it was almost a blur. Randy's lips were touching every part of her. Her lips, her cheek, her lips, her fingers, her legs, but he paid the most attention to her neck. Each kiss he gave her turned into a small bite and it sent a shiver of pleasure through her.

"Randy", she moaned against him.

And he knew what that meant. Randy pushed up on his arms to look at the woman underneath him, the woman he was about to make love to. She smiled and pulled him back down to wards and as he did so, he entered her in one glide. Mikaela gasped as she felt him, the entire length of him, and let her head fall back the moment he began to work with his hips. Randy worked as he moved his hips forward and back, Mikaela meeting him with every stroke. The only sound that could be heard was their gasps joining together as Randy continued to work his hips. Mikaela wrapped her arms around him and slowly down his back, she reached up and took a small bite on his shoulder, causing him to moan. Randy's speed started to increase and Mikaela reached above her, grabbing one of the pillows behind her head. Their moans become louder and Randy smiled as he watched her fingers take hold of the pillow and slowly begin to tense. He smiled and it made him work even faster, even harder. Their climax was like heaven. Their gasps joined and Mikaela's fingers relaxed and entwined with Randy's as he lay down next to her.

"No one can have you now", he said, brushing his hand over her hot cheek, "You're mine and I'm not letting anyone take you from me. I've waited too long for that"

Mikaela smiled and snuggled into Randy as they lay there, resting her head against his chest. She didn't need to say anything because she knew she felt and she knew that in her heart he felt that same.

"I love you", she whispered.

A saying that neither of them would ever grow tired of hearing.

**AN: So here it was guys, please don't forget to re****view it. I hope you guys loved it. I'll be uploading some more stuff to do with Intrigue Not Attraction and Keeping Them Apart soon. As well as my PunkLee fic. I've missed you guys. See you soon xxx**


End file.
